


La faute à qui ?

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [454]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Euro 2016, French National Team, Heavy Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, in this house we hate the referees of this fucking game, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: André a la haine après l'Euro 2016.
Relationships: André-Pierre Gignac/Karim Benzema
Series: FootballShot [454]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	La faute à qui ?

La faute à qui ?

André ne peut pas s’aider mais il repense continuellement à sa frappe, dix centimètres près et il marquait, dix centimètres près et il donnait à l’équipe de France l’Euro après celui de 2000. Un échec grandiose maintenant qu’il se retrouve chez lui, la défaite toujours dans sa gorge alors que ça fait deux jours qu’il a vu la coupe lui passer sous le nez. Une humiliation sans nom. André ne devrait pas ruminer autant, il devrait se remettre en forme et arrêter de mordre sa lèvre quand il a envie de frapper dans quelque chose, ou quelqu’un. Il en a honte mais ça ne l’aurait pas dérangé de frapper dans l’un des portugais. Il n’est pas ce genre de gars, mais le Portugal ne méritait pas de gagner cette coupe. Devoir faire face à cette foutue médaille d’argent ne peut que le rendre fou, dix centimètres près et il les faisait gagner. Il a merdé comme un abruti. 

André ne peut pas s’empêcher de se détester, il aurait dû faire tellement mieux. Il déteste aussi Karim d’avoir été trop con pour avoir ouvert sa gueule une fois de trop, c’est évidemment qu’avec lui ç’aurait été différent. Il le déteste. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il le retient de lui envoyer tous ses reproches au visage, mais il en a tellement envie, tout aurait été différent avec lui, il avait besoin de lui à ses côtés et Karim l’a trahit. Il a envie de le bloquer de partout pour ne plus jamais se souvenir de lui, le lier à cette défaite. Foutu joueurs du Real, ça ne lui a apporté que du mal ces derniers temps…

Fin


End file.
